Mako (SWTOR)
Mako was a human female alive during the Cold War. She was discovered by Braden on the moon Nar Shaddaa, and was hired by him to provide intel and tech for those participating in the Great Hunt. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic By the age of 7, Mako was an orphan living on Nar Shaddaa and already had earned a reputation for having an unnatural affiliation to all things computer related, including slicing. Her skills were such that she managed to teach herself every known programming language, and at the age of eight, managed to crash the bank account of a red light district orphanage in which she lived, which had attempted to sell her. After escaping the orphanage with a large amount of credits from their account, she found herself working with several of Nar Shaddaa's most notorious slicer gangs. 7 years after her escape, at the age of 15, several of Mako's friends disastrously messed up a job given to them by a Hutt Cartel. Mako was in some way partially blamed for the incident and ended up wounded in an alley where she was found by a bounty hunter named Braden. Braden required a tech specialist for his crew and offered her the job, which she accepted, wanting to leave the moon and let the failed job fade from the Hutt's memories. She soon came to see Braden's crew as her first real family and grew to love the code of honor and underground culture of the bounty hunting world. For a short time, the Trandoshan hunter Qyzen Fess was a bounty hunter who worked for Braden and Mako. In 3643 BBY, Braden had recruited an impressive crew, composed of himself, Mako, a Kadas'sa'Nikto named Jory, and an talented new protégé, to compete in the Great Hunt, a competition held for hunters across the galaxy. But while the Hunter and Mako were out, they returned to discover Braden and Jory were murdered. Mako first assumed that the Hunter was the one responsible, but realized that it couldn't be true. Reviewing her holorecordings, they discovered that the perpetrator was Tarro Blood, a cunning Mandalorian who allowed an accomplice to murder Mako's adopted family. Without Braden to negotiate Suudaa Nem'ro the Hutt for Great Hunt sponsorship, Mako had to call in every favor to get her partner into the Great Hunt. They managed to succeed, though they suffered constant interference from Blood. Throughout their travels together, Mako began wondering about her cranial implant and her family. Eventually, she learned that someone named Carteri was poking around Nar Shaddaa asking about her. Confronting the man, Mako learned that she had an identical sister named Coral, on the Republic SIS watch list. Carteri presented Mako a datapad which was lined with encryption that was hard for her to crack. Searching from SIS databases, Mako learned that Carteri didn't exist in them and found something about "Project 32". Eventually, she managed to contact Coral, who insisted that an SIS agent named Izak was after her, but wouldn't say why. She sent Mako and her partner to Dromund Kaas, where Mako encountered more identical sisters, who continued to mistake her for Coral. Mako finally cracked the information on the datapad to allow her to call Izak and trick him into giving away Coral's location on Nar Shaddaa. Confronting Coral, Mako was shocked to hear her own sister calling her a cheap copy. Subduing Coral, Mako chose to hand her over to Izak. During the Hunter's travels in Rishi, the two were contacted by Thera Markon, daughter of Crysta Markon, their handler during the Great Hunt. Thera told them that Crysta was killed by the Kanawyn Syndicate and was issuing a bounty on them. After taking care of the Syndicate, Thera expressed to the group a desire to use their influence with the Empire to expand her smuggling business to Dromund Kaas, something Mako had mixed feelings towards since it involves betraying their primary clients. Knights of the Fallen Empire Mako appears in the beginning of the expansion in the Hunter's ship when they were on route to Darth Marr's ship. If she is the Hunter's romance or most trusted friend she will later pilot the ship and will ask the Hunter what she and the others should do. The Hunter can tell her to help save Marr's ship or flee from the Infinite fleet to safety. Mako later appears in the Hunter's dream when Valkorion reacts to each of their companions, calling Mako, "The glory-seeking orphan". Since she didn't return after the Hunter was awakened from carbonite, her status is currently unknown. Romance For male Bounty Hunter Classes, Mako may be romanced and married. If the player chooses not to romance her, she may begin a romantic relationship with another of the Hunter's companions, Torian Cadera. Allies *The Hunter *Braden *Jory *Torian Cadera *Gault Rennow *2V-R8 *Blizz *Skadge *Crysta Markon *Qyzen Fess Enemies *Tarro Blood Trivia *Mako was featured in a development diary released by BioWare and later received her own page on the official Old Republic website in the holonet section. *She is the first companion for the Bounty hunter class in the game. *There are several phrases written in Aurebesh on her biography page at the official site. When translated, they read: "SIS Object of Interest", "Coral is Not Mako" and "Ran Qyzen". Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Rise of the Hutt Cartel **Galactic Starfighter **Galactic Strongholds **Shadow of Revan **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Unknown Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bounty Hunter Companions Category:Slicers Category:Hackers Category:Love Interest Category:Cyborgs Category:Bioware Characters Category:Married Category:SWTOR Companions